


[Podfic] Seven, eight, nine

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Resurrection, audiofic, repeated death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: She had to remind herself of the meaning of death and every aspect of it, or risk getting used to it and end up indifferent, viewing it as a mere inconvenience since her powers could so easily restore her partner to full health within seconds.





	[Podfic] Seven, eight, nine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven, eight, nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032324) by [Yvi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama). 



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
